This disclosure is in the field of vehicle lift kits.
It may be desirable to increase the height of a body of a vehicle by adding a suspension lift or a lift kit. This may be done to increase the ground clearance of the vehicle, allow the installation of larger wheels and tires, for aesthetics, or a variety of other reasons. A portal hub may be used to lift the chassis and suspension of a vehicle by moving the axle of the vehicle from the center of a wheel to a location above the center of the wheel. Additionally, a reduction gearbox may be included in the portal hub to reduce the torque on the axle to counter the effect of larger diameter wheels.